1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive device for driving a power switch, a power conversion apparatus including the driving device, and a vehicle including the power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power switches such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) are used for power conversion circuits. Signals generated by a gate drive device are inputted into a control terminal, e.g., a gate terminal, of a power switch and on/off control over the power switch is thereby carried out. In power switches, erroneous firing may be caused by instantaneous current due to parasitic capacitance or the like. As techniques for preventing the erroneous firing, there is a technique in which a switch for clamping is provided in the gate drive circuit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-75007, for instance).